


It's A Feeling I Can't Shake

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Hournite Romcom Moments [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: A little angst to start, F/M, Grand Gesture, Love Confession, but it's based on a romcom, so it's mostly just here to make people feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “Rick.” Beth pleaded, placing a hand on her heart.“Beth.” Rick whisper-yelled down to her. “What are you doing here?” Beth looked around at the people, clearly nervous.“Um... “ She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “It’s a grand gesture.”Just a short one-shot based on the grand gesture scene in The Broken Hearts Gallery.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: Hournite Romcom Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's A Feeling I Can't Shake

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me directly lifting my favorite scene from my new favorite romcom and making it Hournite because it's made me very happy this past week despite all the crappy things that have been happening. So please be kind.

“Rick!” Rick glanced over as Beth began slowly pushing a large neon sign through the crowd below, excusing herself. “Rick.” She left the sign before squeezing through their small group of friends, so she was standing directly below him.

“So…” Rick began speaking after he cleared his throat, letting his fingers curl around the railing. “If I can direct your attention to…”

“Rick.” Beth pleaded, placing a hand on her heart.

“Beth.” Rick whisper-yelled down to her. “What are you doing here?” Beth looked around at the people, clearly nervous.

“Um... “ She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “It’s a grand gesture.” She nervously glanced over at Artemis for reassurance, who smiled eagerly, nodding up to Rick. Beth looked back up at him, wringing her hands in front of her. Rick sighed, balling his hands into fists for a brief moment.

“This is kind of a bad time.” He spoke, leaning against the railing. “If you want to wait patiently, and quietly until I’m done…” He nodded in the direction of the door.

“I can’t do that, Rick.” Beth took a deep gulp of air, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

“The map was mine.” Rick frooze, stunned.

“What?”

“The map, it was mine. I left it here.” She looked down at her hand, playing with her fingernail. “I know I said she.” She slowly reached up to nervously play with her hair for a moment.

“I don’t know, I guess I was just trying to throw you off.” She let her eyes drift back up to meet his.

“I met Joey working at a hotel. And I…” Beth dropped her hands to her stomach. “I fell in love with him.” She let her gaze fall to her feet.

“And then he left me for my boss.” Cindy rolled her eyes, motioning for her friend to move this along. 

Yolanda’s eyes went wide as she stared at the back of the shorter girl’s head. She then quickly looked over to make stunned eye contact with Courtney before they both turned back, intently listening to the confession happening in front of them.

“And I was devastated.” Yolanda placed a hand over her heart at Beth’s words. “And I promised I would never fall for anyone again.” Beth shook her head as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

“And then I met you.” A collective awe rippled through the crowd, as Courtney placed a hand over her heart before lightly gripping Yolanda’s arm.

“I put the map on the wall because, well…” Beth shrugged slightly, glancing over at Artemis, who gestured for her to continue with a kind smile. “Well, I wanted to see you again.” 

Rick closed his eyes for a moment, trying to process everything. 

“You…” He took a deep gulp of air. “You could have just asked me to dinner.” He finally finished opening his eyes to stare back at her.

Beth twisted her mouth before looking around awkwardly.

“Yeah, in hindsight…” Beth brought her shoulders up to her ears.

“Next time.” Cindy spoke.

“Yeah, next time.” Beth let her gaze find Cindy’s, who gave her an encouraging smile, before she once again gestured for her to continue. 

“But,” Beth began wringing her hands again, “Love makes you do crazy, stupid, irrational things.” Yolanda bit her lip excitedly, placing her hand over her mouth as she looked up at her best friend.

“And I guess what I’m trying to say is… I love you, Rick.” An excited squeal broke out through the audience. Courtney and Yolanda gripped each other’s hands tightly. 

After a few moments of silence, Beth looked back to her friends.

“Well, this is getting awkward…” She mumbled under her breath

“Maybe you should say it again?” Artemis whispered so only she could hear, waving up to the man. Beth nodded, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

“Rick. I love you.”

“No, yeah, I heard you.” Rick nodded, trying his best to seem irritated. “I’m gonna get back to my speech now.” He gestured to himself. 

Beth looked down, wrapping her arms around herself, trying desperately not to burst into tears on the spot. She turned to walk away.

“I think I should just…” Courtney put her arm in the girl’s way, stopping her and shaking her head. 

“I think you should love her back.” The blonde shouted, cupping her mouth so her friend heard her.

“YES!” Cindy pointed over to the blonde. “Love her back!” The four friends continued to shout variations of ‘love her back’.

“No, you don’t understand.” Rick began, looking over the crowd. “I know that seemed really sweet, but you don’t have the full story…”

“Love her back! Love her back!” Yolanda and Cindy began chanting, quickly being joined by first their friends, and then more and more of the crowd.

“Love her back! Love her back! Love her back!” Beth looked back up at Rick, a small, tentative smile on her face. Rick closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Enough!” His loud voice cut through the chants. He sighed before he turned and began walking down the stairs. He stopped a few feet in front of the girl, on the other side of the heart shaped sign he had watched her drag through the crowd when she first arrived. 

“I feel nothing.” Rick shook his head, staring intently down at the young woman’s face. Without a word, Beth slipped her hand behind the sign, turning on the words written across the heart. He glanced down at it, and for the first time, noticed the crack down the middle. And in big, bright letters *The Broken Hearts Hotel* was written in front of it.

“I changed the name of the hotel.” Beth shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” Rick glanced back over at her, his face softer, before he grabbed the front of her blouse and pulled her towards him.

“I’m doing this, so they,” he glanced at the audience out of the corner of his eye as he tilted his head toward them “won’t turn on me.” He whispered before gently pressing his lips to hers. She smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and she let her forehead gently rest on his.

“You know.” He spoke softly. “You’re the only person I didn’t collect anything from.” Beth glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

“Why’s that?” 

Rick sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Because I love you, too.” Beth let out an elated yes, throwing her fist up in the air. She briefly glanced back at her best friend, before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck once more, kissing him fiercely.


End file.
